Hetalia and Hogwarts
by Flameswolf
Summary: Dumbledore requested extra protection for Harry Potter, so England decided that the Allies and Himself and Norway will go undercover at the school to watch Harry Potter. But nothing ever goes as planned. Harry and his friends are getting suspicious, Voldemort is getting strong, and England is getting sick! Will they survive, or will they tear each other apart? Rated T for Paranoia
1. The Start

**Welcome to this fanfiction! I know I shouldn't be writing this with my other three I am currently writing now, but this idea popped into my head and I really wanted to get it down. I promise I will update as soon as I can whenever I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

England laid in his own puddle of blood. The red liquid escaped from the whole in his stomach, his breaths started to slow down, then stop.

"ENGLAND!" America cried, he ran to his old friend, "Come on! Stay with me!" The blonde nation held England in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks, _He saved me, he saved us all. But I couldn't save him. I was weak._

America let out a big sob as the other nations surrounded their friend. Harry Potter stood outside the circle, depressed and shocked, _I should have been able to do something! No, I still can. I will save Arthur no matter what! _A look of determination crossed Harry's face as he ran into the crowd towards the dead nation….

~~ A year earlier~~

England sighed, he was in his house doing the most boring paperwork! He desperately needed something to distract him, and his prayer was answered. He heard a little tapping sound, he looked up to see an owl outside his window.

Curiously, he stood up and went to open the window, the owl came in and stuck out it's leg, England took the piece of paper that was wrapped around the owl's leg. Excited, England started to quickly read the note:

_England, _

_Dumbledore asked for protection for Harry Potter. He said After Harry's first year, he fears Voldemort is getting to strong and Harry is not ready. So, as leader of England, I come to ask you to go undercover as a student and secretly protect Harry Potter. You must not let anyone- not even Dumbledore- know you are a country._

_P.S. Some of your friends shall be going to. The friends are America, France, China and Russia. They will be students, and you will go as a teacher. Good luck._

England's face paled. With all those idiots together, they will only last a week before the whole world knows they are countries.

~Time skip~

**England POV**

I waited for the other nations to arrive. We had to go buy our school things I also have to turn America, France, China and Russia into children. The thing is, I don't mind China. It's the other three I want to murder. Why couldn't my boss pick other nations, like Japan, or even Greece? I don't hate Greece.

I was interrupted by my thoughts at the sound of shouting, naturally, I knew it was them.

" Will you bloody wankers shut the hell up!" I ordered.

The other nations stared at me, "Hey Iggy THE HERO IS HERE!" America announced.

"Don't call me Iggy! And shut up, I need to turn you all into children!"

France burst out laughing, "Ohonhonhon. I do not get why we are here, magic isn't- Oh my god! I am a kid again!"

All the nations freaked out as I stood there smugly, _serves those bastards right!_

"England! What did you do, aru!" China commanded

I smirked, "Well, to go undercover at a school, you have to be children. So I turned you into kids."

America pouted, "Damn England."

Right now, I really love this. "Come along children," I am having to much fun, "Lets go to Diagon Alley." We stopped at a brick wall and I tapped some bricks with my wand. The bricks opened up to reveal a whole town filled with people, drinks, and stores. I saw the nations gape at everything as they cranked their necks left and right.

"Now, we are going to get your wands, I already have the books you need and your robes." I said hustling everyone into the wand store, "Remember, we are to keep us being nations a secret. Got it?" I hissed, the other nations nodded, "Good."

I entered the dusty building, "Ollivander! I have some people who needs a wand!"

Ollivander came rolling out on a ladder, "Arthur!" He greeted, "Long time no see. So, these kids need a wand?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's get to it!" Ollivander rushed back to grab the first of many, many wands.

We walked out of the store, all the nations had a wand now, but I confiscated them. I do not trust those idiots, especially Russia, with this kind of power.

"Kolkolkol"

"Holy crap! England give Russia his wand back! He's mad!" America shouted at me

"Hurry up! I do not want to be near him now! Run, run!" France said hiding behind me

"Aiyaa, help!" China said as Russia took out his pipe.

I need help, and I think I know who to get it from.

~~yet another time skip!~~

"Ok, time to go to platform 9 ¾." England said looking at his watch

France chuckled, "My country is smart enough to only have whole numbers as train platforms."

"Agreed, aru."

England mentally facepalmed, he has had about enough from these nations. He looked around at the busy station, and then came to a stop in front of a stone wall, "Francis, run into the wall."

Francis took a step back, "Honestly, the insult was a joke Mon ami, this is taking things a bit to far."

England let out an angry sigh before he ran toward the wall, "Arthur!" America shouted, but then stood in shock when England went _through _the wall.

"The hell?"

England stuck his head back out, "Coming?"

The nations hesitantly followed Arthur through the wall, and they came out onto a whole different platform with a red train waiting to be loaded.

"Ok, go on the train, remember, try to stay unnoticed. Don't let anyone know what you are really here for."

"Alright, aru." China said

China, Russia, France, and America all made their way onto the train.

"Now, to call the person I need help from." China said as he turned his back on the nations and leaving train.

All the countries went looking for an empty room. They searched the whole train but couldn't find anything! It's so frustrating! So they decided to take the next best thing. America flung open a door, "Mind if we sit here? There are no empty rooms."

A boy with black hair, glasses, and a weird lighting shape scar looked at the nations, "Sure, we don't mind."

There was a redheaded boy next to him, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

The nations sat across from the people, "Hi! I am Alfred! I'm the hero!"

The three kids looked at him weirdly, but they noticed his friends were unfazed… is this normal?

"Bonjour, I am Francis. Pleasure to meet you."

The girl smiled brightly, "Are you French?"

"Of course, Ohonhonhon~"

"I am Wang Yao, Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Ivan." The boy had a childish smile plastered on his face, but everyone shivered. He looked like he wanted to murder someone.

The girl cleared her throat, "I am Hermione, this is Ron, and that is Harry Potter."

Harry was expecting them to be shocked and amazed and ask him all sorts of questions, but they didn't. They did look a little shocked, but shrugged it off.

"I'm hungry." Alfred stated rubbing his stomach.

"No surprise there, your always hungry." Francis stated

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you are a pig."

"Well at least I'm not a pervert!"

The two nation-turned kids got into a huge argument, and even started to strangle each other.

"Sorry about them, aru. This is unfortunately normal." Yao said with an annoyed look.

**Harry POV**

Wow, these kids are pretty weird. They seem to argue a lot and I think that Ivan character is planning my death. He reminds me of Voldemort, which naturally makes me suspicious. I was just about to talk when Malfoy barges in.

"Will you all please just shut the bloody hell up!" He commands. We all turned to him.

"Malfoy." Hermione spat.

"Who are those losers?" He asked pointing to Alfred and his gang.  
"Mon ami, isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you?" Francis said, and I tried to hold back laughter.

"Shut is mud-blood!" We all gasped, and although the other kids looked confused, they could tell it was an insult from our reaction.

"I warn you, you should leave." Ivan said standing up.

All his friends grew wide eyed and fought to be as far away as possible.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do if I stay right here, huh?"

A purple aura surrounded Ivan; he made a weird noise that sounded like kolkolkol.

"Dude, run!" Alfred told Draco, but it was to late. Ivan took out a metal pipe and hit Draco with inhuman strength since Draco flew out and hit the wall on the opposite side of the train. Ivan shut the door and turned to face us, "That was fun."

Note to self, never make Ivan angry.

After another hour, the train came to a stop, there was a man yelling "Four to a boat."

We saw all the new kids gasp at the beauty of the castle, as they were herder into a boat.

When we got out of the boat, we were then taken to the Great Hall. There were gasps of amazement since the roof looked more like a sky, and ghosts ran around welcoming some students. We were seated and Dumbledore made his welcoming speech, but near the end he said something that surprised me, "Also students, we have a new teacher, Arthur Kirkland. He will take over the class for Care for Magical Creatures. As well as his assistant, Lukas Bondevak!"

All the students cheered for the new teachers, but the loudest was coming from the new students, primarily Alfred. Than the sorting house was placed on the stool. It sung its song, which ended from a round of applause from the students and teachers.

"First up," Dumbledore said, "Alfred F. Jones."

Alfred came up and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on top of his head. The hat hummed a little before it proclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

"Wang Yao,"

Wang Yao sat on the stool.

"Oh, you've seen a lot huh?" The hat said, "Nearly killed by your own brother, what a shame."

Yao paled at the statement, and every one broke out into whispers.

"Gryffindor!"

"Ok, settle down. The next one is Ivan."

Ivan walked up to the stool, the hat was placed on his head, "S-slytherin!" The hat quickly stated. Is the hat scared? Ivan must be a really evil guy.

"Francis Bonnefoy."

Francis sat down on the stool, "Hm, Hufflepuff!"

I saw Arthur snicker at the student. More names were called and now it was time to feast!

**That's all for now! I hope you all enjoy it! Don't worry, the next chapter will be more exiting!**


	2. Lies

**Here's the next chapter, it has a dragon in it! And FLYING MINT BUNNY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these.**

All the nations were assigned houses; some were more thrilled to be in their house than others.

**China POV**

I can't believe that hat told everyone about what happened between Kiku and me! I looked at all the students whispering and gossiping. I'm sure I am going to be asked about it, and I obviously can't tell them what happened. I need a good lie, but I'm not good at lying. Um, let's see. We argued about whom would get to live in our parent's house once they die? No, who got the last piece of toast… no that would be America. I looked to England for help, he was obviously worried too. I could see it written on his face, but he was able to give no help. I took in a deep breath and walked over to my new table, all eyes were glued on me. I sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And next to Alfred and two red heads that looked like that Ron kid from earlier; a bad feeling welled in the pit of my stomach.

The two red heads turned to me, they looked identical. Twins.

"Hey, Yao." One whispered.

I looked at him

"What did the hat mean when it said you were nearly killed by your brother?"

I could tell everyone in earshot was listening. I looked around and saw Ron nudge the twins, "Hey, have you ever thought he wouldn't want to talk about it!"

The twins went into thinking positions. Their hands stroking beards they didn't have, "Now we did! So, Yao, answer the question."

A loud Hufflepuff echoed through the hall, and my attention was set to France walking to the Hufflepuff table.

"Look, aru. I don't really want to talk about it." I told the twins. They smirked and started to poke me saying, "Come on! Tell us!" I tried to ignore the disrespectful idiots, but by the time the feast started, I had enough.

"Stop!" I commanded as the food appeared. I looked down, English food. I looked over at America, who was giving the same disgusted look to the food.

Might as well try. I picked up a scone and brought it to my mouth. America stared at me with a shocked expression. I took a little bite out of the scone.

Not bad. Not exactly good either.

Seeing that I survived, America took a bite, "Hey! This food isn't that bad! I guess its just Arthurs cooking that can put us in the E.R!" He exclaimed taking another bite.

"Wait, food can actually put you in the E.R?" Ron asked in confusion.

America pointed to Arthur, "ONLY HIS FOOD! If he offers you anything, run like hell!"

Ron looked to the new teacher, than back at us, "Ok."

Hermione straitened out her robes, "So, how do you all know each other, and the teacher?"

"Um, we were friends for a long time, and Arthur was the one who put us into Hogwarts when he got the job. So, that's how it happened, aru." Maybe I am good at lying after all.

Hermione nodded. She didn't seem to by the story though. We'll have to keep an eye on her.

~~Time Skip~~

**Narrator POV**

Class time was about to begin. Ivan made his way with his new "friends" to potion class.

They all settled in and waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Hey, isn't that the boy who beat up Draco?"

"Yeah! He looks creepy."

"I wonder if he's working for you-know-who?"

Ivan couldn't help but giggle at all the rumors spreading about him. He liked being famous like this, but who is 'you-know-who?' He pondered the question until the doors were gracefully swung open and a pale man with black hair and black robes strode into the room. He spun around to face the class, "What ingredients make an Oculus Potion?" The teacher, Snape, monotonously asked.

Ivan raised his hand,

"Yes?"

The ingredients seemed to shuffle in Ivan's mind. He knew the answers, but not how. He never studied; it just all came so natural. "Wormwood, stewed Mandrake, Ground Unicorn Horn, and Crystalized Water."

"Very good Mr. Ivan. Now, open your text books to page 364."

Ivan smiled; he is going to like this class.

Arthur stood out in the jungle, waiting for his class. Norway stood behind him, emotionless, like always. They heard footsteps and shouting, the class is coming. Norway left to go get the creature Arthur will be teaching about, leaving England alone in the woods, with the class that has Alfred in it.

"ARTHUR!" America shouted waving, "WHAT"S UP IGGY! THE HERO IS HERE!"

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh, "I told you not to call me that!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever."

England looked at Yao who was most surprisingly talking to the Weasley twins. Listening more closely, they were talking about fireworks… great. He bet the pranksters are getting ideas, he should warn Dumbledore later on.

Arthur cleared his throat getting the classes attention, "Welcome class. I am Mr. Kirkland, your new teacher. My assistant, Lukas, is getting the magical creature now. So please be patient."

He looked at the class and saw Hermione's hand shoot into the air.

"Yes?"

"What is behind you?" She asked curiously.

Arthur turned around, "Oh, you mean Mr. Flying Mint Bunny? Yes he is an old friend."

Alfred gagged, "Y-you mean he's real?"

Arthur smirked, "Yes, he always has been." He inwardly laughed; Alfred must feel like an idiot for doubting him! Arthur is going to enjoy his bragging rights!

Yao stood mouth open, "Does that mean all of your 'friends' have been real?''

Arthur nodded, he is going to enjoy rubbing it in their faces he never had imaginary friends!

Norway came out with a dragon. The dragon was green with a 9ft wingspan. It held its head up high and looked warily at all the students. It looked to Arthur and let out a distinctive roar that was strangely melodious. "I got her." Lukas stated handing the dragons leash to Arthur.

Arthur turned to the awe-struck class, "This is Welsh Green Dragon. This dragon is known to nest in high places such as mountains. They also like to avoid human contact and feed on primarily sheep and other small mammals. This one is just a juvenile, so an adult Welsh Green's wingspan would be 18ft. Also their egg is brown with speckles of green. Any questions before we continue?"

Of course, Hermione's hand was raised, "Dragons are very hard to tame and are known as the beast that kill wizards most, so how did you find and tame that one?"

"That would be me." Lukas said expressionlessly.

"DUDE! YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU DID AWESOME THINGS LIKE THAT!" America exclaimed.

"You never asked. Now shut up, you'll make the dragon angry."

The entire class quieted, the last thing they need is an angry Dragon.

"So, who wants to pet the dragon?" Arthur asked smiling.

No one dared to move or raise their hands. Dragons are very dangerous, that all know that much. A light breeze danced around the students sending shivers up their spine and making leaves fall swiftly to the ground around them.

Arthur sighed, "I guess I'll pick." He raised his finger up and it landed on Harry, "Let's see if the boy-who-lived and live through this!"

Harry gulped and stepped forward, looking nervously at the towering best in front of him. A hand landed on his shoulder making him jump, he looked up and saw Lukas, "Don't worry. I'll be here."

Harry nodded and started to step forward slowly with Lukas right behind him. "Harry, hold out your hand."

Harry did as he was instructed. The dragon growled and stepped back defensively, "Stop Harry, let the dragon come to you now."

Harry froze, and the dragon let out another low growl before it ever so slowly got up from its position and smelled Harry's hand.

The warm breath from the dragon caressed Harry's hand, making him all the more nervous. If the dragon lunged, Harry was easily dead. Sweat formed on his forehead and fell down him cheek.

Then rough scales met soft flesh. Harry looked up and saw the dragonhead rubbing against Harry's hand. A smile broke on Harry's face as he brought another hand up and stroked the creature.

"Congrats Harry! I guess you survived!" Arthur stated clapping.

Real reassuring Arthur, 'I guess you survived.'

Draco made his way to the front of the class, "That beast isn't dangerous! I bet any one could pet that thing!" Draco made long strides toward the Dragon.

"Draco, No!" Arthur said running up to the boy,

The dragon hissed and shot back into an offensive position. Lukas quickly pushed Harry aside as a jet of fire hit the place Harry once was, and Norway is.

"LUKAS!"

The smoke cleared and Arthur ran to Lukas's side. Lukas lay, burnt to a crisp.

"Go get some help. NOW! And Draco, you are going to get severely punished."

Movement caught Arthurs eye. He looked down at his friend who twitched, the burns already beginning to heal.

Arthur let out a relieved sigh, _Thank god for a nations healing ability._

China and America appeared beside England, "Is he going to be Ok, aru?"

"Yes."

"Good." America swerved to meet face-to-face with Draco, "You are going to pay for hurting Lukas."

**This is the end. I did a lot of dragon research so you better not correct me on any of the dragon facts! But still, REVIEW!**


	3. Bad luck

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia, hence the word ****_fan_****fic.**

_Previously-_

_The dragon hissed and shot back into an offensive position. Lukas quickly pushed Harry aside as a jet of fire hit the place Harry once was, and Norway is._

_"LUKAS!"_

_The smoke cleared and Arthur ran to Lukas's side. Lukas lay, burnt to a crisp._

_"Go get some help. NOW! And Draco, you are going to get severely punished."_

_Movement caught Arthurs eye. He looked down at his friend who twitched, the burns already beginning to heal._

_Arthur let out a relieved sigh, Thank god for a nations healing ability._

_China and America appeared beside England, "Is he going to be Ok, aru?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good." America swerved to meet face-to-face with Draco, "You are going to pay for hurting Lukas."_

America glared at the trembling Draco; there will be hell to pay later. But now, they need to get Lukas out of here, not because he needs medical attention, but because if anyone see's him healing that quickly they'll get suspicious.

Someone already has.

**Hermione POV**

I eyed the Norwegian, "He should be dead."

Ron and Harry turned to face me with shocked expressions, "Hermione!"

"I mean, I'm glad that he isn't, but no one should have been able to survive a _dragon. _Frankly, all the new kids are suspicious. They know too much, they act like they have lived through history; at least they talk like they had. And all of them act like perfect stereotype of the country they came from. Idiots would never have caught onto that, hence no one at this school catching on, but I have. " I said gesturing to the kids.

"She does have a point." Harry agreed

"I'm not an idiot because I couldn't catch that, I'm just… less observant." Ron stated

I let out an aggravated sigh, "Whatever. Just, I think we should keep an eye on them, what if they work for you-know-who."

"Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"No, what if were wrong, then we will make a fuss out of nothing." Harry stated

"But what if we're right?"

Harry didn't respond, we all knew the answer. The cursed answer of Voldemort having people in the school. Learning our weaknesses, _Harry's _weaknesses. Learning all the hidden passages and routes through the school, seeing what we teach and how to deflect it. It isn't a good thing to have enemy's know that when we are at war.

But if we're wrong, than we have nothing to worry about.

That is _if _we are wrong.

Teachers and Nurses came rushing out of the school and into the woods. They gasped and cursed when they approached Lukas's body, some turned away with tears filling their eyes.

"That could have been you Harry." I stated

Harry gulped, "But I wouldn't have survived it."

Snape came over and stood in front of us, he looked more serious than usual, "All of you enter the school and go to your dorms. If I see one of you out, detention. Am I clear?"

We all nodded and headed toward the palace like school, I turned to see all the new kids reluctantly following behind.

"Except for you Malfoy, you will stay."

We all turned to see a frozen Draco, pail and sweating.

Serves him right.

With a huff I turned and walked to the entrance, not even glancing behind me to see Draco getting scolded.

In the school, I pulled Ron and Harry aside, "We are going to investigate the new kids tonight, right?"

"No, we're just going to sit around and have a pot of tea." Ron sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Harry, "When should we leave?"

"Tonight, at 8."

"What are we doing at 8?"

We all jumped at the voice and turned to face the Weasley twins.

"Nothing, now leave us the hell alone." Ron whined turning back to face Harry and me.

The twins smirked and Fred slung his arm around his little brother, hanging on him. While George rested his arm on Harry's head.

"Nah, this sounds fun. And to be honest, you might need us to sneak around at night, or our little tricks." George stated with a sly smile

"Especially if you want to spy on the new kids, they can tell if they are being spied on when not careful." Fred added

"I take it you know off of experience?"

"Yes."

Harry removed George's arm, "Fine, you can come."

Ron protested but it went unnoticed. I looked at my watch; if we don't hurry Snape will catch us out of our Dorms. It's not like that's not normal, but I don't want a detention for something as stupid as this.

I walked off to my dorm, I'm getting anxious.

Tonight will be fun!

**~Time skip Alfred POV~**

I can't believe Arthur made us go to our dorms when Lukas got hurt! I don't care that we are only like 13 right now (bet you forgot about that, I know I did…) I want to help a friend! I am the hero after all!

Whatever though, I should get to my dorm. I slumped onto the bed, pouting a bit. China came in also looking a little nervous.

None of us were exactly great friends with Norway, hell, no one was really friends with him.

But he's still a country, and country's stick together when worst comes to worst.

"Dammit! Yao, we should be helping him!"

"I know." Yao stated, "But right now it is probably best if we stayed here and let people who know how to actually help him take over. We will just get in the way, aru."

I slumped back, he's right. Even I can admit that. I started playing with a loose thread on my robe. The room was so quite, hey, where's Ron and Harry! I shot up and looked around, how come they get to play hooky!

Right on cue, they came crashing into the room, "Hey dudes. What happen, see a ghost?"

"Quite a few actually. But we were talking with Hermione."

"Oh, got somethin' going on with her?"

Ron immediately flushed at the statement, "No!"

"Denial, anyway, I'm hungry. When is dinner?"

"In like 10 minutes." Harry said walking over to his bed.

My stomach growled and I flopped down onto my pillow. This sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks, and sucks. I'm hungry, I want a cheeseburger. Maybe some soda and chili cheese fires. Also, a hotdog sounds good right now. ANYTHING AMERICAN! I'm getting tired of tea and scones! I groaned and turned onto my side to watch Harry and Ron start a card game, Yao was painting something and then there was me. Lying heroically on my bed. "I'M BORED."

"Then join the game." Ron said motioning me to a seat next to him. I jumped up and flew over to the seat.

** ~Time skip to dinner, Narrator POV~**

All the houses were gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, but Draco wasn't there. He was getting punished…

_Draco's punishment_

_Draco walking sullenly to Hagrids. He actually didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. He didn't want someone to die, even if it would have been Harry Potter. He wasn't that evil, yet, at least. He stopped in front of the door and knocked, the door swung open to reveal the giant man._

_"Ok, you will be skipping dinner and cleaning all of the animal cages. Be careful, some of their dropping are rather toxic. Good luck!" With that the bearded man patted Draco on the back and left to make some tea. _

_Back to dinner-_

All the nations rushed to Arthur to see how Lukas was doing, "It's all good, Lukas is stable."

With that good news, the nations rejoined their table. The food was served and students chatted. Everything was all right, until England began to violently cough. His head lunged forward and blood erupted from his mouth. His eye's clamped shut and he grabbed his chest in pain.

"ARTHUR!"

The hall went silent as America and Francis ran to Arthur. Professor McGonagall rushed over to England's side, "Get the nurse!" Some students ran out of the room, following the professor's orders. Alfred ran over and shook England's shoulders, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Usually he wouldn't care, or at least act like he didn't. Even at other times when England nearly dies, he doesn't even bother to visit. But now, seeing him spit up so much blood, seeing him scream in agonizing pain makes him care. He remembers back to when England was his big brother, to when England clothed him and fed him that god-awful food. He remembers all the times when England played with him, and put up with his annoyances. He remembers how England cared for him every second of every day, and he still does. When England is drunk he reminisces over America, when he is asleep he dreams about how it was when America was still with him looking up to him. Then he remembered how he betrayed England, fought him and hurt him, even after all the things England did for him.

And he hasn't even apologized.

"A-arthur, I'm sorry. Just don't die!" Alfred's voice cracked.

Francis came over to the other side of England, "Hey, I know I've been telling you to go kill yourself, but I didn't mean for you to take it so literally!"

England coughed up more blood, and the nurse burst through the door running over to England's limp body. But all the countries knew there was nothing she could do, it was a civil war, most likely between Voldemort and the other wizards in England. And it is a gruesome battle by how much it is affecting the poor nation.

How could this get any worse?

An owl came flying in and stopped right in front of Alfred, it dropped a red letter. The letter began to steam, and Alfred hesitantly opened it.

"How can he get a howler now?" Ron whispered to Hermione as the blonde boy opened it.

"IS NORWAY OK? PLEASE TELL ME HE IS! I THINK I WILL BE COMING OVER THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! SO GET READY!" Matthias, what are you doing? "HEY I'M COMING TOO, NOT THAT I CARE THAT MUCH ANYWAY." God, not you too Iceland, "EXPECT ALL THE NORDICS, WE NEED TO NORWAY, RIGHT SWEDEN!" Finland, "R'ght." At least he isn't yelling.

"ZHE AWEZOME ME WILL COME TOO! I VILL ALSO BRING WEST AND HIS LITTLE MONKEY ITALY!" "BIG BRUDER! YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH ME!" Russia stared shivering at the sound of Belarus's voice, and that shocked everyone.

"I wirr arso come." Japan, hey! He isn't yelling either! Some bickering began in the background, something about a potato bastard raping something, and tomatoes. Then the thing burst into flames and the room stared in awe, and perhaps disgust.

The countries froze.

They wanted to be happy, but now was just not the time. And when they find out about England, it could only get worse. This wasn't good.

"Wait, how the hell did they find out about Howlers? Or that we're even here?" America shouted in confusion.

**That is the end! 8 pages, that took me a while! So please Review! I love reviews! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Suspicion

**I'm back! OK, disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_Previously:_

_"IS NORWAY OK? PLEASE TELL ME HE IS! I THINK I WILL BE COMING OVER THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! SO GET READY!" Matthias, what are you doing? "HEY I'M COMING TOO, NOT THAT I CARE THAT MUCH ANYWAY." God, not you too Iceland, "EXPECT ALL THE NORDICS, WE NEED TO SEE NORWAY, RIGHT SWEDEN!" Finland, "R'ght." At least he isn't yelling._

_"ZHE AWEZOME ME WILL COME TOO! I VILL ALSO BRING WEST AND HIS LITTLE MONKEY ITALY!" "BIG BRUDER! YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH ME!" Russia stared shivering at the sound of Belarus's voice, and that shocked everyone._

_"I wirr arso come." Japan, hey! He isn't yelling either! Some bickering began in the background, something about a potato bastard raping something, and tomatoes. Then the thing burst into flames and the room stared in awe, and perhaps disgust._

_The countries froze. _

_They wanted to be happy, but now was just not the time. And when they find out about England, it could only get worse. This wasn't good._

_"Wait, how the hell did they find out about Howlers? Or that we're even here?" America shouted in confusion._

Now:

The countries froze. Not good!

"Uh, Yao. Who are those people?" Ron asked the man next to him. Yao looked at him, then sighed, "Friends."

"You have some awful friends!" George stated

"Really! Who sends a howler? Unless it's mum scolding us or something." Fred added.

Hermione eyed the new kids. Why were their friends calling each other country names? It really made no sense! Frankly, it only made her suspicion about them rise, "Why did they call each other country names?" She questioned.

She saw how China's eyes grew, then how he stuttered a little and hesitated. All signs of nervousness.

He was hiding something.

All of them were.

"Well?" She pushed. By then anyone in earshot was listening.

"You see…" Think China think! "It's nicknames, aru. Since we all are from different nationalities, we call each other by our country, instead of our actual names."

Hermione didn't buy it, "Ok."

China narrowed his eyes at the girl. He is going to have to keep an eye on her, and if worse came to worse; he didn't want to think about that.

"Wait, how the hell did they find out about Howlers? Or that we're even here?" America shouted in confusion. He looked down to see Yao getting questioned, poor guy.

"Maybe Nor- Lukas had to explain what was happening to the Nordics. And the Nordics being who they are spread the rumor." France replied, shrugging it off.

America nodded, wiping his eyes. Why now, of all times? Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder, and he turned to see Dumbledore staring down at him, "May I have a word with you both?" He asked (read commanded).

Alfred and Francis stared at each other, before hesitantly nodding and following the older man. They followed him up a golden spiraling staircase that led to an office. The office was cluttered neatly (only Dumbledore can do that). There was a wide desk that the elder sat behind. He stared at both teen-turned countries, "I want the truth." He stated.

The two countries chuckled awkwardly, "W-what are you talking about?" Francis said, with little to no confidence.

Dumbledore gave them a weary expression, "I have been around to long to not know when something is wrong. Now, give me the truth."

Alfred and Francis exchanged glances, should they? Alfred turned back to the old wizard, "The truth. We are your allies, not enemy's. And we are here to protect Harry Potter." They can give away the truth without revealing that they are countries, "I was picked because I'M THE HERO! Now dude, no need to be a stick in the mud. Sure, we are suspicious. But, like, we aren't working for the evil guy. And while we are talking, you seriously need to get some more hamburgers. How can you stand eating this English crap all the time!"

Francis let out a sigh of relief, _thank god to America's stupidity._

Dumbledore thought it over for a moment, "You are here to protect Potter?"

"Duh! Isn't that what I just said?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Yo! Not cool! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS TRUST THE HERO!"

"SHUT UP! IT IS A PERFECTLY LEGITEMENT QUESTION!" Francis yelled quieting the 'hero.' Francis turned back to Dumbledore with a charming smile.

Waving his hands gracefully to fit in with his words, he continued to talk, "Think about it. We have had plenty of perfect opportunities to kill Potter. Like when the dragon attacked. We could have just let him take the flame instead of pushing him out of the way. Or walking through the hallways while no one is around. If we really wanted to kill Harry, don't you think we would have done it already?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose, but why didn't you tell me?"

Alfred shrugged, "Bosses orders."

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissing the nations. He knew they were still hiding something, but he figured they wouldn't tell him. But it was good to know other people are out there protecting Potter. He believed them, but he didn't trust them.

_People who keep secrets cannot be trusted, for they do not trust._

He thought about it.

_Which is funny for me to say, for I may be keeping the most secrets of all._

**Harry POV**

The great hall broke into utter chaos. From the teacher starting to die, to the howler, there were many things to talk about. The teachers tried hard to regain control, but it was to no avail. All the countries were being questioned and some of the students (Fred and George) took the opportunity to escape.

I spotted Dumbledore walking off with the two of the new kids. Alfred and Francis, I think. An idea bloomed.

I elbowed Ron in the side, "Hey, let's go see what they are talking about!"

"Ok, Harry."

I tapped Hermione on the shoulder, and she followed us. We stealthily made our out the door, and into the hallways. We swiftly walked to make sure we don't lose sight of Dumbledore, but also not getting to close to get caught.

Seeing Dumbledore lead them to his office, I stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked

"If we go to far up, and they suddenly leave, we will get caught. But if we don't go up high enough on the stairs we can't hear. And there is really no other to spy than the stairs."

"Fine, we keep an eye out and take our chances." Hermione stated making her way up the stairs.

Might as well. I followed suit, Ron close behind, and we stopped just out of sight.

"We are here to protect Harry Potter."

Great, more body guards. Why can't they see that I don't need all this protection, I can handle myself! I tuned them back in after that thought.

"If we really wanted to kill Harry, don't you think we would have done it already?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose, but why didn't you tell me?"

Alfred shrugged, "Bosses orders."

Bosses orders? Who would the boss be that ordered them to protect me, and not tell Dumbledore? And if these guys are the age they say, and are as bad as magic as they show in class, than they really aren't of that much protection. But, they must have some hidden skill that makes them powerful, or they would be useless. So they are still hiding secrets. Hermione pushed me down the stairs, awakening me from my thoughts, "They are coming down!" She whispered. And at that I sprung into action and ran behind a wall. I looked and saw them walk off.

"That was close." Alfred laughed, "I though we had to tell him for a second there!"

"SH! Someone could be listening!" Francis whispered.

So they are hiding something! I looked at Ron and Hermione, who wore the same expression; _we can't trust the new kids. For now, they are our enemy's._

**DUN DUN DUUUN! That is the end of this chapter. Ok, here is the new thing I am doing. I love reviews.**

**Reviews make me happy, and inspire me to write.**

**So I want at least 3 reviews/follows/favorites , or else you all will have to wait a very long time before the next chapter goes up. The more reviews the quicker it goes, because I have many story's going right now, and I update the one with the most people waiting. **


	5. Countries, countries, and more countries

**School is starting, so I won't be able to update as quickly. 1 a week, maybe less. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah**

"We're off to see Norway, the most terrible Norway of all!" Denmark sang to the tune of The Wizard of Oz as they were arriving at the castle, and by now, _all _the countries were getting agitated. Mainly because that was the only line he knew. It was like singing the 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerve' song- Denmark style.

"Vill you just shut up?" Germany whined. He did feel bad for the school; they had no clue what was about to hit them. The school will most likely break into utter chaos, and who will have to be the one to stop the countries and gain control? Germany. But Germany will have to do it with Italy clinging on his arm begging for Pasta. Damn Italian.

"Germany! It's HUUUUUGE! Ve~ Do they have Pasta? PAAAAASTA!"

Yep, he'll stop all the countries while Italy is clinging to him begging for pasta. And it's starting now.

"Ok, Don't try to be too chaotic, and don't give us avay, got it!" Germany's booming voice commanded, making all the other countries mumble their agreements before they went running off.

Here comes the chaos.

Lukas was sitting bored in the infirmary. He was completely healed, but to keep up his "mortal act" he had to sit in here with bandages. It was boring, very boring. England even got his own special room, so he isn't here to ease Norway's boredom. He stifled a yawn as his expressionless eyes examined the room. Nothing to keep him entertained, and all the other people are just their lying unconscious or coughing up own blood. How dull. But, he does get to leave tonight, and the other Nordics aren't here. He let a small rare smile play at his lips, he finally gets some peace from the Nordics.

"Hey! LU~KAS!"

His smile vanished. Damn! He jinxed it.

Francis and Alfred sat in class. Harry and his gain slyly glance at the countries every now and than. They have been following the student imposters since Dumbledore's office. Which, to be frank, has only been 6 hours. Professor McGonagall was lecturing the class on transfiguration. And Alfred was B-O-R-E-D! He was trying his hardest not to fall asleep, and was slightly failing at it. All he heard were complex made up words and weird word equations, and consequences if you do it wrong and how dangerous it is. He didn't really care; magic is more of England's thing.

France, on the other hand, was very into what he was doing. Even passionate. Not on the lesson, of course. He reluctantly agreed with America on that aspect, magic is England's thing. No, he was flirting with some girls.

Then it came in.

_It _came in, through the door, and stopped right in front of the countries.

"Not again." America groaned.

A howler.

Another, freaking howler.

America opened it.

"HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! IF WE CAN HAVE A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE, FOR THE AWESOME ME-ER US!"

The door burst open, and an albino man and a very handsome Spanish man.

"Pru- Gilbert! Antonio! Mon amis! The party can finally begin! Ohonhonhon~"

America waved, "Sup dudes! It's been, like, forever seen I last saw you all!"

"I know, it get's boring without the AWESOME me!" Gilbert gloated smiling like a mad man.

Spain chuckled, "Si, but everyone knows a _real _party doesn't start if the Spaniard isn't there." He winked to a nearby girl, "Spain is a country of love, after all." The girl blushed wildly.

Hermione huffed. Ron looked at her curiously, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Harry chuckled, "She's jealous he's flirting with that girl, not her."

"Not even close, bloody idiots. I don't like players, and those three are obvious players. And they all share the same secret, most likely. It annoys me that I can't get the information out of such big idiots."

"Suuure." Ron said sarcastically.

"It's true!"

"Don't push it Ron. This is the age where woman get hormonal." Harry said smirking.

"Shut it!" Hermione commanded.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "If we are finished chatting, I would like to get back to the lesson."

"Sorry lady, but the Awesome me isn't done talking to my buds, so if the unawesome you can just go back to your retirement home…"

The whole class gasped at such a bold statement.

Professor McGonagall eyes widened for less than a millisecond, before she regained her composure, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get that. I don't speak idiot."

The class was silent, before they burst into laughter. Gilbert was frozen, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"HAHAHAHA! DUUUDE! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" Alfred laughed pointing.

"I guess the 'awesome' Gilbert isn't so awesome now!" Antonio laughed along with Alfred.

"Now, 'awesome Gilbert' leave my classroom, and never return. Antonio, you can stay and observe if you don't act up." Professor McGonagall watched and Gilbert left the classroom, he felt his pride draining and his dignity drop. As the door closed he could hear the professor restart her lesson.

He had to admit, though. She was pretty awesome.

"Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~Ve~"

"Italy, be quiet!"

"Sorry, Germany~"

Germany and Italy walked down the corridors, they didn't really have anyone in particular they wanted to see.

"Look! A kitchen! Maybe they have PAAASTAAA!" Italy shouted, running toward the pasta making room. Germany growled and followed the insane monkey. As they entered the room, they say Romano talking to a boy with hair that looked like Germany's.

"Fratello!" Italy screamed as he leaped up and hugged his brother. Romano let out a bunch of curses, than spotted Germany frowning in the doorway.

"Fratello!" He cried, "I thought I told you to stop hanging out with this potato-a eating bastardo!"

"I'm sorry!" Italy cried, "He-a is really nice and protects me and-a ties my shoes!"

The bot with hair like Germany snickered, "Nice brother."

"Shut the fuck up Draco." Romano replied with a scowl. He does try to protect his brother, and when a guy like Draco would insult him, and mean every hurtful word, mafia Romano would appear, pissed.

"Why? That idiot there is weak and useless, why don't you just dump him?" Draco smirked crossing his arms.

"F-Fratello… you wouldn't leave me right?" Sincere tears formed at the edge of Italy's eyes.

Romano mouth gaped; did Italy honestly believe this bitch? This no good brat? Romano's fists clenched, and in one swift movement, Romano got his gun and pointed it at Malfoy, surprising everyone.

" Back. The. Fuck. Off. Now."

Malfoy obliged, more than willingly. To keep face he huffed and acted like he didn't give a damn as he left the kitchen.

"Wow. I honestly never thought _you _vould be able to pull that off." Germany stated.

"Back off mother fucker." Romano snarled as he put his gun away.

"R-roman, you did that for-a me?" Italy asked looking up at his brother, who involuntarily blushed and cursed under his breathe for doing so.

"Romano! I knew you loved me! Ve~" Italy tackled him in a big bear hug.

"G-get off! Dammit!"

The sweet act of brotherly love. And Romano hated every last second of it.

**OK! That's all for now, don't worry, the next chapter will be the countries I didn't mention, and more of these. Also, terll me if you want ****pairings. ****Also, I need ****5 reviews**** to update. ****5 reviews!**


	6. Nordics

**Ok, An ass: I honestly don't get how asking for a certain number of reviews is rude. You see, I have a lot of homework being in high school and sports and all, so I tell myself, I will worry about this story when I get an X amount of reviews. I don't think it is fair to the readers to not know my deadline, and then maybe they will think- oh! she doesn't need reviews, i don't need to review then- and then I never update, and they don't know why. So, I don't get it, sorry if I'm being an ass saying this, but i am going to keep asking for a certain amount, or else people won't know what to do to get me to update quicker.**

**AnywayDisclaimer: I dont own either of these story's/ animes**

**Lukas POV**

I sighed in defeat. They really aren't going to leave me alone. That damn obnoxious Denmark is talking way to loud, and now all the nurses are annoyed and avoiding us at all costs. Not like that's a bad thing, but I liked the nurses bringing me food, now I have to go get my own. I looked over to Iceland, he stood with Mr. Puffin sitting square on his head, looking tiredly out the window. Now that I think of it, Iceland has seem really tired lately, there have been bags hanging under his eyes and his moves has been sluggish. Has he been that worrried about me, I inwardly smirked, I guess my little brither does care.

With the same monotonous voice I always use, I spoke to my tired sibling, "What's wrong, Iceland?"

He turned to me, refusing to smile, "Nothing."

"Have you been worried about your big brother?"

He stiffened at the words, "No. And you aren't my big brother. I'm too old for that."

"Call me big brother and I would feel better."

He hesitated for a moment, "No."

I thought that would work. I like him calling me big brother, since I like having a little sibling to look up to me. I guess we are growing up, but I still won't give up.

"Call me big brother."

"No!"

Denmark decided this would be the oh so perfect time to step in. He lazily hung his arm around my neck, pulling me closer to him. The overwhelming stench of alcohol stung my nose as I looked up at him, annoyance lingering in my eyes. His wide, goofy smiled plastered on his face and his gravity defying hair stuck up in every which direction, "Come on Iceland," He hiccupped, "Say big brother! I wanna little brother too! Call me big brother… or buy us all beer!"

Is he drunk? Great, that's all I need. I quickly snatch hold of his tie, yanking down as hard as I could. Denmark's hands flailed wildly in the air in his desperate attempt to breath, but I did not loosen my hold, in fact, it only made me yank down harder. Oh how I do enjoy this.

"S-stop! Don't kill him!" My expressionless face looked up to see Finland's worried expression, should I?

I let go, and sat back in my bed. I just want to sleep; I have been enjoying my relaxation.

I looked up to see Finland helping Denmark regain his composure after that "near-death" experience, if only. My ears perked, I tilted my head to the right to watch the doorway. They're getting closer. By now the other nations have caught on, since all of us have super hearing. The footsteps grew louder, is someone else injured?

The door flew open, and Hermione walked in, an all to innocent smile on her face. She's on to us. My face remained expressionless as she walked up to me, what's she going to do?

"Professor Lukas, how is Professor Arthur doing?" She asked

"He isn't going to die." I responded is my monotonous voice.

"That's good," She looked up at the other Nordics, "I see you got company. Do they know Alfred and the others too?"

"Alfred? That dude rocks! He really knows how to throw a party!" Denmark broke in laughing, "I remember this last party, we were drunk out of our minds, so we decided to go nake- augh." I quickly snatched his tie and yanked, I remember that, it was utterly revolting. I looked back at the shocked and disgusted girl. I don't blame her. She shook her head, most likely to get the picture out of her mind before she looked back up to me, that rehearsed smile spread across her lips. "I guess you all do know each other. How?"

She is suspicious. I underestimated her, that wasn't smart of me. Luckily, Finland stepped forward, "We all met a while back. It doesn't really matter, does it?" He asked in his overly cheerful voice, "Now, have you seen my dog, Hanatamago?"

Did he honestly lose that dog again?

"Um, no."

"Can you help me look for it?"

"Um…"

"Thanks! You can check the girl's dorms! Lets go!" Finland took her hand, despite her protests, and leads her out of the large infirmary. I have to give it to him; he is smarter than he looks. I lay back on my bed once again, tired. I forgot how tiring it is to have the Nordics around, and tomorrow I start teaching again. My expressionless face let out a sigh, I am dreading that. And now I also have to babysit Denmark. My eyes close, and I hear Sweden's accented voice telling all the other Nordics to leave me so I could sleep. Footsteps slowly fade, a door creaks once, it creaks again than there is a little thumping sound letting me know the door has closed. I open my eyes to stare at the barren room. I hate to admit it, but I truly am glad the Nordics are with me again, I missed my family.

Damn.

I have a messed up family then.

**Hermione POV**

That man had me run all over campus looking for his dog! Than he ran to fast and lost me! God! I thought I was going to be able to get answers out of Professor Lukas while he was sick, low I know, but still! If they are death eaters or something I don't care how low I have to go! I huff angrily as I stormed down the long corridors, stupid guy… though he was cute. Gah! Shut up hormones!

I huff, now also angry with myself for thinking such ridicule thoughts. I took a left that lead to my dorms, when I saw that man from class, Antonio was it? And he was talking to the albino. I quickly ducked behind the corner, pressing myself against the wall, listening on what they were saying.

**Antonio POV**

Looks like Prussia and I have a little spy. If only she knew of our hearing capability. I looked up to the Albino, who shared the same look as I, we can have fun. I cleared my throat, my goofy smile once again plastered to my face.

"So amigo, did you see any chikas you liked?"

"Da, I liked the one with brown hair."

I laughed, "Si, what's her name." I tapped my chin like thinking, snapping in false realization, "Hermione!"

Prussia laughed, "Yes! That girl! I think zhe awesome me will go and 'visit' her tomorrow."

I heard the little spy's breathing hitch at Prussia's choice of words, what little dirty thing was running through her mind? Well, we'll find out soon enough. I turned and gracefully walked toward the girl, Prussia close behind. Both of us were silent, ready to surprise the girl. Oi! This is just so exciting!

**At least 5 REVIEWS please!**


	7. Love? No, Hate!

**Here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own either!**

"Disgusting! Absolutely repulsive! Ugh! I wish they would just leave!" Hermione fumed as she stormed around the room. Her hair was slightly muddled and her robe was disordered. She breathed heavily and her pupils were dilated, let's not forget her swollen bottom lip. Let's just say, Harry and Ron were left speechless.

"Hermione, w-what happened?" Ron managed, "You look… awful."

Hermione snorted, "Thanks," She said sarcastically, "That's exactly what I needed."

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm to steady her, "What happened Hermione?" After being with her for so long, it was very unnerving seeing her like this. She was usually calm and collected… what made her like this? Hermione froze, a blush rising to dust her cheeks.

"Uh, nothing."

Now this was interesting. Harry looked at her with a raised brow. What was she hiding?

"Fine." Hermione took a piece of her hair and swirled it around in her fingers. Her eyes darted around the old room, making sure absolutely NO ONE was listening, she took a deep breath, "Don't laugh at me. It started when I was eavesdropping on Antonio and Gilbert…

_Flashback_

_" I was hiding behind a corner, listening in on their conversation._

_"Da, I liked the one with brown hair."_

_I laughed, "Si, what's her name." I tapped my chin like thinking, snapping in false realization, "Hermione!"_

_Prussia laughed, "Yes! That girl! I think zhe awesome me will go and 'visit' her tomorrow."_

_My breath hitched. What are these perverts thinking?! "Visit" me! What's that suppose to mean? Are they going to… I shivered at the thought. Oh God, please no. I concentrated on hearing their thoughts again. Maybe I am just being PG-13 and they are only talking about saying hi. There was no sound. Did they leave and I miss it? I waited a little, than I cautiously stuck my head around the corner, only to be greeted by two muscular bodies. Well, my covers blown._

_"Vhat do ve have here?" Gilbert laughed, _

_"I think we have a spy," Antonio replied to Gibert's fake question_

_I gulped and started to back away, Gilberts sentence running through my mind. "I think zhe awesome me will go and 'visit' her tomorrow."_

_Please, please, please do not "visit" me right now. Gilbert's arms quickly shot out to either side of my head, trapping me. My eyes grew wide with fear, my heart raced and my palms started to sweat._

_"L-Leave me alone, Gilbert," Damn, my voice cracked, "Or else."_

_"Or else what? I have your wand."_

_My breath caught in my throat, he held up my precious wand. How? So fast? I… am defenseless now. This is any wizard's worst nightmare. He laughed at my pathetic state._

_"Now then, what should I do?" He asked mocking me. I growled at him._

_"Let me go."_

_"Hm, no."_

_I lashed out at him. Kicking and hitting anywhere I could, but he didn't even flinch. Even the strongest wizard would flinch when I hit him where "the sun doesn't shine," but he didn't. It really shocks me… is he not human? That would hurt anyone really. Anyway, he laughed at me again. He laughed at my weakness and feeble attempts to free myself. How pathetic. _

_Bored with what we were doing, Gilbert leaned in, so his breaths tickled my skin._

_"I know what to do…" He pressed his lips against mine, so perfectly like he has done it a million times before- which he has probably done. I struggled and pushed against his toned chest only to get him to smirk against my innocent lips. He caressed the back of my head and his other arm snaked around my back to push me against him further, trying to deepen the kiss. I looked behind him to see Antonio smiling, giving me freaking thumbs up, than leaving! Who does that?! Doesn't he know I didn't want to be in that situation?! Bloody oblivious idiot!_

_Soon I felt a warm muscle press against my lips. He wanted to use tongue! I just… ugh!"_

"So what happened?" Ron asked when Hermione stopped telling the story, either from humiliation or frustration.

Hermione sighed, "Snape came and… broke it up."

Ron snickered, "Poor you."

Harry nodded, "Anyway, I need to go see Gilbert."

Hermione brightened up at the comment, " Are they going to tell him to back off? Than beat him up for humiliating me?"

"No," Harry smirked, "I want to learn how to do that."

Hermione gasped before she snarled, " If you want a lesson, I'll give you one. _This _is how you properly punch someone."

"Wait, Hermione. I was just jo-OW!"

"Ohonhon~ I see you got busy! How was it?" Francis asked smirking at his albino friend.

"She is a very bad kisser. But, I got this." Gilbert held up the wand for all to see. Confused eyes were trained on the wand, huh?

"And that is helpful because…?"

"A wizard without a wand is just a human. Ve can get very good blackmail vith this." Gilbert stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "An awesome plan fro the awesome me!"

France laughed, "Oh! Now I get it! We can do a lot with that!"

A loud, sad cough echoed through the room. France automatically turned and ran to the bedside of his sick friend, replacing the cool washcloth resting on his forehead. He looked over the sick country, the pale skin and lifeless eyes, and the blood that trickled from his mouth. He can only imagine what England was going through. The Civil war in France scarred Francis forever, but a civil war with Wizards? That much pain could break anyone. France wiped away the blood that escaped England's mouth. He'll be there when he wakes up, no matter what.

"You must really care for England." Gilbert stated

France froze before he turned on his heels to face the albino, "NO WAY! Just, uh, who would I fight with if he died? I still haven't taught him his lesson for pissing me off!"

"Suuure." Gilbert got up and left for the door, "THE AWESOME ME IS LEAVING THIS TOTALLY UNAWESOME PLACE! HAVE FUN! BUT NOT TO MUCH FUN!" The door slammed shut behind the old nation leaving the two blondes alone in the room. France huffed before he turned back to England, he'll get better, right?

**So I am ending it here. I know it is short, but I updated quickly so that makes up for it. Now, ****_5 REVIEWS!_**


	8. Brothers

**First to clear up the air! THERE ARE NO OFFICIAL PAIRING! There CAN be if you want, but there aren't right now. I was thinking a love triangle between FancexUKxUS. Who knows? Also, I want to thank Panting Politics and Poland for helping me on my story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: blah….**

**Hermione POV**

That pig! All boys are pigs! Just bloody scums! Bastards! I stormed into potions class, a deathly glint in my eyes. I was pissed. I was nearly raped and they don't even care! Treated it like a joke even! And now I have to sit in Professors Snape's class, and he was the one who caught Gilbert kissing me!

I felt my face burn at that thought… _He pressed his lips against mine, so perfectly like he has done it a million times before- which he has probably done. I struggled and pushed against his toned chest only to get him to smirk against my innocent lips. He caressed the back of my head and his other arm snaked around my back to push me against him further, trying to deepen the kiss. _I vigorously shook that repulsive thought out of my head. I slammed my book open and buried my nose in it, trying to focus on reading, or more like distracting myself from those wretched thoughts.

I heard the creaking of the door opening, than heavy footsteps heading in my direction. Hoping it was just another classmate and not… _him_, I kept my eyes focused on the words of the book.

_To make a Potion successful, you must first have the right ingredients, the proper setting, and most importantly-_

"Hello, Hermione."

My heart skipped a beat, that's _his _voice. Dammit! Maybe if I just continued to ignore him he'll go away. Now where was I…

_To make a Potion successful, you must first have the right ingredients, the proper setting, and most importantly-_

"The awesome me is talking to you, so sat something!"

I buried my face deeper in the black-leathered book; just go away, Gilbert.

_To make a Potion successful, you must first have the right ingredients, the proper setting, and most importantly a goo-_

The book was snatched forcefully away from my hands, "Hey!"

"Vinally. I thought you had lost your tongue."

I glared at the albino man. How dare he think he can speak to me so casually after what he did!

"Get the bloody hell away from me!" I ordered.

The albino did his weird laugh, "Kesesesese, YOU THINK YOU CAN THE AWEZOME ME VHAT TO DO?"

I snorted, "There's nothing awesome about a pathetic bastard like you."

Two strong hands shot out and grabbed my shoulder yanking me close to the Prussian. In the back of my mind I knew the entire class was watching, but that didn't bug me. All I could focus on was the two fiery red eyes staring down into mine. The eyes were furious, vengeful, and hurt? Did I hurt him? No. I couldn't. He's too… confident. Strong. A little girl who couldn't even defend herself could never hurt someone like him, and now that little girl lost her wand! The most precious thing to a wizard!

"Vhat did you say, girl?"

His voice struck like poison, but I swallowed back my fears, "I said you were a pathetic man who likes to sleep with anything that wears a skirt."

His right hand rose behind him in the air. Is he going to hit me?! I clamped my eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

….

Huh? I opened my eyes and saw his hand resting on my head, his other arm draped lazily over my shoulders, "Keseseseses. You're an awesome little girl! BUT NOT AS AWEZOME AS THE AWEZOME ME!"

He… he tricked me! That idiot tricked me and scared me! For what? Amusement? He… that blasted idiot!

I was about to throw his hand off of my shoulder when the doors burst open. Snape walked in, his black cape flowing behind his long confident strides. He looked over at Gilbert and me before sighing, "If you are going to make out again, please get a room of your own."

I flushed as Gilbert smiled widely, "OK!" He yelled before trying to drag me out of the room. A few of my classmates snickered, and that's when embarrassment turned into pure fury. I brought my fist down on the Albino's face, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Class finally ended, I packed up my books before I saw a little piece of white paper fall from in between pages of my book. Curious, I picked it up.

_I have your wand_

I gasped. I better find Harry and Ron, fast.

**Russia POV**

I wasn't smiling. I wasn't happy. Someone stole it, my scarf. Who would do that? That was the only thing I truly liked. I dug through my belongings, not seeing it anywhere. Who would dare steal from me? A dark murderous aura was released from my body, when I find that thief; I swear he will never see the light of day again!

"BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU? I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

But first, I must hide!

**Japan POV**

I sat quietly at the back of the room. I watched as China tried to make spells but failed every time, I guess magic was just an England thing. I can never bring myself around to doing something like this, it's too much. We used to have monsters and supernatural creatures, but that day and age has faded in my country, and I just can't bring it back.

I saw two red heads walking toward me. Why? My face was blank and expressionless, like normal. I didn't want to be social right now; I just don't want to be social. I didn't think I would have to go outside of the room while I was here, but now China has been dragging me everywhere. Reminds me of old times, before the revolution.

The two redheads were now on either side of me. "Hi, I'm George,"

"And I'm Fred."

"Konichiwa, I am Honda Kiku." (In Japanese they say the last name first)

"So your Yao's brother?" George asked with a sly smile spread across his face.

"No." I responded emotionlessly. Maybe we were once, but now we aren't.

The twins looked surprised, "Really? Since Yao said you are."

"Once we were. But not now."

The twins stared at each other with confused looks, before cautiously looking down at me, "The hat said Yao was nearly killed by a brother… are you him?"

I paused for a moment, I did nearly kill Yao. He only cared for me, but I needed to grow on my own. Do I feel guilt? No. Do I feel regret? No. Do I wish I could have separated another way? Yes.

"Yes." I replied looking up at the twins. They showed disgust on their faces, than hidden anger.

"That's really wrong man. You never go against family." Fred stated.

"Yeah." George agreed, "When you go against family, your nothing more than evil scum."

Yao looked our way, and waved and smiled before he turned back to the spell he was working on.

Evil scum…

Am I really evil scum?

I looked back up and the twins were cracking jokes with China, who found it less than amusing. But I saw hidden in his eyes, he liked it. He liked the feeling of having brothers… he is finally a big brother of sorts. Not with me though, with them.

Sorrow flickered across my face before it went back to the emotionless state I keep it in. Do I feel guilt? No. Regret? Maybe.

**Ending it there! Sorry for any Grammatical mistakes, but I'm not that good at Grammar! I know I kind of ended it sad… that last part turned out way differently than I planned it to! Anyway, ****_10 REVIEWS! _****10? I thought it was 5? It was! But there are more people following me now (yay!) so I made it 10! And it could just be you saying UPDATE! Just review! Thanks!**


	9. Sass

**Here's an update! Not really my favorite… but… Just live with it. And I LOVE writing in Poland's POV, it's fun!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Poland POV (OMG He's really in this story?)**

So, like, I found this totes cool accessory to go with this lame cloak thing. I mean, come on, a _black _graduation cloak as a school uniform? It's not the 19th century people! And a castle? Ok, like, I got to admit, that is pretty cool.

I sauntered down the hallways, that's right, sauntered. It's walking with sass, bitches.

So, I sauntered down the hallways, a scarf wrapped around my neck, it looked, like, familiar, but I couldn't place where I saw it before… whatever. It's not like it really mattered, it's not like it belongs to a cereal killer or anything.

Flipping back my hair, I continued down the medieval-like hallways, swaying my hips with every step… God, I am such a pimp, and I love it!

I saw my little Lithuania up ahead; I waved to him and sauntered up. "Hey~!" I sang. He started to tremble and sputter out incomprehensible crap. Yay! I used a big word.

"Like, what is it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Y-y-y-y-YOU HAVE RUSSIA'S SCARF!" He finally screamed.

…

…

…

So that's where it looked familiar.

Wait- I have… Russia's scarf. Like, OMG I AM SO DEAD! I'm too pretty to die!

"What am I, like, suppose to do Lithuania!" I asked, ripping off that disgusting thing, Russia Cooties! Ew!

"I-I don't know!" The other nation stuttered.

"Well, that's, like, totes not helpful!" I exclaimed throwing the scarf at him. Suddenly, the room temperature (another big word! I am on a roll!) dropped by at least twenty degrees. Talk about poor AC… does this school even have air conditioning?

"Kolkolkolkol"

Oh, so it's not the AC… it's Russia. Crap.

"You have something that belongs to me."

I turned to see the big fat Russian standing in front of me. Meep, I'm dead.

"LITHUANIA! LIKE, SAVE ME!" I wailed.

"W-what!?"

Russia got close, taking out his pipe. Someone save me!

**Ron POV**

"I'm telling you! Butterbeer is ten times better than pasta!" I exclaimed walking next to the Italian.

The Italian vigorously shook his head, "No way! Ve~ Pasta is-a gazillion times better than-a Butterbeer! Or even-a Gazillion plus one times better-a!"

"A gazillion times one isn't even a real number!" I sighed.

"It-a is in Italy!"

Shoot, think of a witty comeback (A.N. this really is a battle of wits between Ron and Italy) think, think, think, Ah ha!

"Well, your in England, not Italy." I got it! I gave myself a mental high five! I am so witty (not).

Feli stopped for a moment, "I-a am _in _England?"

I nodded, isn't that obvious?  
"GAAAAH! I-a don't want-a to be _IN _England! Groooooss!" (All hetalians should get this)

Well. That was bloody insulting. I huffed and walked away from the crying Italian, how rude! England isn't that bad! Or is it…. No, it is the most perfect place on earth! Good food (he has no taste), good mannered people (than there's Draco), and most of all, intelligence! Like Hermione! Speaking of which, here she is!

"Ron!" She looks worried, like, really worried.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" I asked, she shoved a note in my face.

_I have your wand_

One name came to mind, Draco. My eyes narrowed, I always new he was low... but this! This is even below him. "Come on, let's go find Harry." She nodded, are those tears?

Than, Gilbert came into view. I immediately saw Hermione tense. I looked at her angered expression, man; Gilbert really buried his own grave. I looked back over at the albino, and saw something sticking out of his hand. A wand, but not any wand…

Hermione's wand.

**America POV**

It was my turn to watch over England. Poor England, I wasn't even able to get him a hamburger, or a milkshake, or fries, or a taco, or a cheeseburger, or chicken wings, or chicken breasts, or chicken nuggets, or bacon! THIS MAN HAS YET TO LIVE! And now, here he is. Sick as a dog, except dogs are never really sick. Where did that saying come from anyway? Sick as a dog… it makes no sense. Like flying under the radar! What radar? And sense when could people fly! Honestly, what idiot came up with that bullshit?

I heard a grown and looked back down to my sick friend… yeah, friend. But I am never going to tell England that! Heh, if England knew I consider him my friend, I'll never hear the end of it. Like never! Never, ever, ever, ever… never ever. Did I make my point?

Besides, I haven't seen England this sick sense… sense, that time with that King who was all like 'you all shall be my slave!' and the people were all like 'never!' and then there was that big war and all the guns were like 'pew! Pew!' and the king was all like 'Aargh, I'm shot!' yeah… that was fun to watch.

Oh wait, that was just a movie.

Who is this Voldeeport dude anyway? (It's Voldemort America) How can one dude be able to do this to England? But I will stop him cause I'M THE HERO! I'll stop him and save England! Yep! I'll totally do that!

My stomach growled. Right after lunch!

**Sorry, there's a lot of POV switches in this chapter, speaking of which, China POV**

"你没有很好的儿子谁真的需要一个很好的打屁股的母狗！ 谁养你呢？ 猴子？ 你需要一些良好的纪律！ 把它放下！ 停止吧！ 唉呀" [1] I yelled at the twins. They are so annoying! Even worse than Korea! And that's saying a lot.

I was walking, more like _trying _to walk down the hallway but these two imbeciles were touching everything! Not like that! You pervy readers! They were touching my book bags, my books, my stuffed animals, my Chinese good luck charms and necklaces! And they were eating my moon cookies for the moon festival!

"Hey! What's this?" George asked holding up origami.

"That's a swan." I muttered

Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulder which I groggily slugged off… these people are so annoying.

"That was rude," Fred pouted

"It hurt us right here, Yao." George commented, over dramatically placing a hand over his heart acting like he got stabbed. Like how my brother stabbed me… all that time ago.

I miss him.

But, I won't make that mistake. I won't push away people trying to be my brothers. No. I have brothers now! Even if we aren't related by blood. Finally, after all these years of trying to get brothers, I may have some! Eek! This sounds like a bad soap opera!

I sighed, "Fine, I'll show you some Chinese culture." I smiled, "But you better be well behaved, I don't want anything destroyed, aru."

Fred and George saluted, "No promises!"

And you know what? That's how I like it.

Black hair caught the corner of my eye, I looked over to see Japan walking away down a corridor, and I called to him, "Kiku, where are you going, aru?"

He looked back, "Nowhere."

How odd, but I couldn't think about it anymore because Fred and George were pulling me down the hallways toward my dorm, "Stop it! Aru! Learn some respect! STOP!"

They laughed. Stupid misbehaved delinquents.

**Narrator POV**

He sat there, overlooking the school. The boy who lived is in there, and now, he will die. A smile crossed the watchers nose-less face, soon. He told himself, Harry Potter will die.

And die he will.

[1] You no good sons of bitches who really need a good spanking! who raised you anyway? Monkeys? You need some good discipline! put that down! Stop it! aiya

**This is the end! ****_10 REVIEWS! _**

**Responses for reviews:**

**Le-awesome-me: **That comment seriously made me laugh! Thank you! And, I updated updated updated updated updated updated updated!

**Mika-chan: **I AM SO SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES! I SUCK AT GRAMMAR! But thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story!

**HetaliaKitty: **You no longer have to stare at reader imploringly, here is the update! And sorry for no Hermione and Gilbert interaction, I decided to add more to the plot, even if it doesn't look like it right now, these do help the plot.

**More Guests: **Thank you for liking my story! For pairing, I honestly have no clue if I will do them or not. There might just be moment and no actual pairings, I have no clue.

**Annadove: **That's what I was going for!

**Sorcha: **If people really want HermionexGilbert, I'll do it!

**Painting Politics and Poland: **Here's Poland as the Sassy Gay Friend who stole Russia's scarf! I just loved that idea and had to do it!

**Mint-Chocolate-Leaves: **I like the review

**Piratespain13: **Kiku… I just had to do that to him… I'm sorry!

**The Magnetic Witch: **They do have a tough relationship.

**And to all others who reviewed for previous chapters, thank you!**


	10. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: Blah blah**

**Hermione POV**

That-that stupid albino! He has my wand! I should've known! I stormed up to him only to see that big old smile spread across his stupid face. His smile grew cocky as he waved my wand in front of my face.

"Missing something?" He purred. His voice was like silk, but held a deadly edge, encouraging me to say something, to test him.

Why the bloody hell does he enjoy messing with me so much! Its… infuriating! He's infuriating!

"Give it back, now." I demanded, this only caused him and his little French friend to burst out laughing. My face flushed with embarrassment, I tried to be intimidating and this happens!

Ron came up, his wand in hand, "I'll teach you to mess with Hermione!" He waved his wand and a spell hit Francis square in the chest, but nothing happened. What? How is that even possible?

_"That was close." Alfred laughed, "I though we had to tell him for a second there!"_

_"SH! Someone could be listening!" Francis whispered._

I remembered back to when we ere spying on them. Is this their big secrets? That minor spells don't affect them? Maybe no spells at all affect them? Are they even human?

I backed up; if we are dealing with non-humans then we need to be careful.

"H-how?" Ron sputtered. In a blink Francis was next to Ron, constraining him, and Gilbert was next to me, his muscular arms snaked around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Now, the awesome us want some questions answered."

I sat in his room, alone with him. Francis took Ron who knows where; I'm really worried for him. What could they be doing to Ron? And what about Harry? Do they have him too? We need to tell Dumbledore! But I can't do anything, not without my wand.

No.

I'm done being the damsel in distress! I stood up and made my way though the room. I am the smartest person in this bloody school! I can do anything! I went to the door and tried the handle, locked. I bent down and studied it; maybe I could pick the lock. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and tried moving it around the lock, only to come up unsuccessful. I tried again, but it failed too. Talk about infuriating! I stood up, angered. This isn't working! But there aren't any windows or secret passages to go through! Gah!

I searched the room, looking for anything useful. The only thing that I found was dirty underwear and moldy pizza. Talk about disgusting. Then I found a knife. Why the bloody hell do they have a knife in their room! Unless they plan on stabbing someone… like an assassination… for Voldemort! That's why they need Ron and me! They are trying to get Harry to come save us and then they ambush him! Why they wouldn't kill Harry with magic, I don't know. But this plan would work, I need to warn him now!

I ran back to the door and shoved my bobby pins in the lock, I can do it! And guess what? I did! I heard the lock click and I swung open the door, newfound confidence showing. I took a step then stopped, I was looking at a very toned chest, I let my eyes wander up until I was looking at a face; a face with big red eyes. I gulped, this would only happen with my luck.

**Prussia POV**

I came up the stairs and as I was about to enter my room, the door popped open with an overly confident Hermione jumping out. Totally unawesome!

"So unawesome." I said picking the squealing girl up over my shoulder. So annoying, like Hungary. Except Hungary is stronger and could actually hold her own without this magic crap. Honestly, were all turning into England.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, flailing around. With a smirk, I obliged to her command and dropped her in my dirty laundry. I was thoroughly amused as I saw the look of disgust on her face when she realized where I dropped her. I am so awesome.

She quickly stood and faced me a little look of determination on her face. She looked like a little kitten. A weak, little cat with overly fluffy hair. "I know your plan." She stated staring me straight in the eyes.

"Oh really? I vould love to here this! Kesesesese."

After she explained to me my "plan" on assassinating Harry Potter, and then threatening me that if I tried that she would kill me and that I wouldn't get away with it, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, leaving her dumbstruck. "That is a totally awesome plan! Kesesese. Only a freaking genius could have come up with all that from finding a knife in my room! But, you are wrong." I stated. "The awesome me doesn't do dirty vork like assassinate people. I'm to awesome."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and huffed, 'Than what are you really doing here?"

I sighed, might as well tell this annoying brat, "Ve are here to be Harry Potters body guards. Undercover bodyguards. Voldemort is getting stronger and there's a bunch of other things I don't care about going on. So we have to be here. Trust me, I don't vant to. But they require my AWSESOME help."

Hermione didn't look convinced, "Then why did you bloody _kidnap _me and _steal _my wand."

She is so annoying. "I needed to make you keep Harry from finding out the truth. So I thought black mail would be easiest. Just cause I am a good guy doesn't make me all morally correct and crap."

"Oh, but still!"

I let a giant smirk pull at my lips, "Besides kidnapping you was so awesome! You were all like 'help me!' Kesesesesese It was hilarious!"

_SMACK_

"STOP DOING THAT YOU UNAWESOME LITTLE GIRL!"

Hermione huffed, snatched her wand, and stormed out of the room. So annoying.

**Hermione POV**

A blush worked it's way onto my cheeks. That man is so infuriating! But there's something about him that is so cute. No! Bad Hermione! He is not bloody cute! He is an obnoxious jerk who kidnapped you! But he is a _hot _obnoxious jerk who kidnapped you. Ugh! Stupid teenage hormones!

I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Ron, immediately I hugged him. "Your OK!" I exclaimed happily.

He returned my gesture and pet my hair, "I am. You are too, Thank God."

He wasn't really that masculine compared to Gilbert. He was more, flabby. Not fat, just not toned. This feels more like hugging a little boy instead of a man- STOP IT YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I can NOT be comparing my best friend with that jerk! What has gotten into you! Just because Gilbert in handsome, unique, and a mystery doesn't mean you have to like him. I don't like him! It's just raging hormones. Stupid teenage hormones that make me attracted to anything.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ron's worrying eyes stare down at me, "Is something Ron? Did something happen?"

I put on a fake smile and shook my head, "No. Let's just go find Harry."

I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away from that Jerk, little did I know that he and Francis were watching us with devilish smiles.

"Your right Gilbert. They are rather annoying. Ohonhonhon~"

**Canada POV**

I walked through the hallways alone. Why can't anyone notice me? It's so unfair! I should really just tell them off next time! Yeah! Next time Russia sits on me I am going to tell him to get off! Yeah! And America! The next time I see him I'm going to tell him that I am real and alive and that he can't just ignore me like I'm a ghost!

I can't wait! I should find America right now and tell him off right here! Yeah! I can't wait!

I marched down the Victorian-era hallways and heard noise in the bathroom. Maybe America's in there? When I opened the door and walked in, I saw Draco talking to Snape about death eaters and You-know-who, whoever that is. Then Harry Potter was brought up.

No, not Harry Potter, his death was brought up. I immediately went into ninja nation mode and ducked behind the garbage can.

_"When the game starts, he is going to be part of it. And his mentor will really be working for Lord-"_

"Who are you?"

I froze and looked down to my little Polar bear. Out of all the times in the world, he has to ask _now_? I looked up to see to men towering over me. Damn waffle-nuggets, I'm caught.

I backed up and bumped into the wall, "Uh, want to go play some hockey?"

"Flipenda Tria!"

The spell pushed me back against the wall, making my head ram into the wood knocking me out cold. Naturally, normally this wouldn't happen so easily, but there has been a few small revolts happening in my country making me weaker. Oh well, I'll wake up and walk out soon enough.

**Flipenda Tria is an actual spell in Harry Potter. It makes people fly back and this particular one is actually like a mini-tornado. So yeah.**

**10 REVIEWS!**


	11. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

**So the problem with me is, I try to make all the readers happy. But that can't always work, so I am doing the one thing I know will, we'll take a vote! **

**So, the topic is pairings. Some want no pairings, some want UsxUK Some want FrancexUK some want GilbertxHermione, others really do NOT like that pairing. So, you guys vote! Want other pairings just say!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

**Harry POV**

How… could they? How could they leave me like this? Do they care?

_No, they don't care_

Why do you say this? They must care! I am their friend! We're family!

_Don't lie to yourself, child. No one cares about you. No one ever did._

How… do you know?  
_BeCaUsE I KnOw EvErY tHiNg._

I shot out of bed, a cold sweat covering my body making my pajama's stick to my skin. That dream… I've had it for the past few nights, but what does it mean? Who knows everything? And that voice too, it sounds so familiar. Ugh, I wish I could just know now. That's the worst part of any situation, not knowing. Nor knowing who's waiting for you behind the corner, not knowing what will come.

I rubbed my eyes and peered around the empty room, where is everyone? I groggily got up and looked at the clock: 8:00 A.M.

…

Crap, I'm late. I ran to the dresser and threw open the drawer and threw my clothes on, sloppily combing my hair and bounding down the stairwell, which so happens to change RIGHT NOW. I don't need this! I need to get to class!

After the stairwell stopped moving, I decided to just see where I stopped. Stepping off the stairs, I realized I was near the library, walking down the corridor, I started to hear talking, as I neared I started to be able to make out what they were saying…

"Feli! Move your hips!"

"I'm-a sorry Fratello! Your leg is in the way!"

"Oi! Don't do that, Lovi!"

There were some grunts, than a sigh, "Honestly amigo's, I thought three would be more fun. But two seems to be better."

"Maybe it's-a because you-a are trying to fit three men onto a small surface, bastardo!"

"Ow! Fretello! Please-a stop!"

"I-a won't!"

"H-hey! Watch where you hand is!"

I stood outside the door, my face has gone a crimson red. Oh, I think I should let them be, quickly, I turned on my heels and ran away, trying to get that disgusting image out of my head.

Romano looked up from his position on the Twister board, "Did-a you hear that?"

"Hear what, Lovi?" Spain asked, looking up from his contorted position.

"Fratello! It hurts! Your-a stepping on my hand! Stop!" Italy cried.

"I already told you I won't! If I move my foot I will fall! I-a refuse to lose this damn game!"

And so, the three nations continued on their Twister game.

(You pervy readers, what were you thinking?)

I continued down the corridor, that image nearly out of my mind. So gross.

"Hey! Harry!"

I looked over to see Ron and Hermione running up.

"What is it Ron?"

"Hermione found some stuff out about the new people!"

"Oh good!"

Than Hermione started her story of when Gilbert kidnapped her and what she discovered.

I inwardly debated if he should tell my friends about his dream, I trust them 100%. And I know they will do all they can to help, but I decided against it. Until I knew more, I didn't want to bother anyone else.

**Norway POV**

Everyone else is sound asleep, or all the Nordics, that is. So I snuck out and visited England, and we decided on something.

I was to confront Voldemort.

Why do such a reckless thing? It's because I am seeing if I can get anything out of him, see if I can stop a tragedy before it happens. At least find out some secrets or something. I may even become a double agent, who knows.

Besides, he can't kill me anyway, so everything should be fine.

I packed my bag and made my way towards the exit, with one last look back, I ventured into the woods, ready to meet this man.

I have been walking for a while, the dark woods casted shadows that fell over the ground, giving everything an eerie feeling. Strange growls emitted from behind the shadows, and the darkness only seemed to grow, as I got deeper into the woods. If I wasn't immortal, I would be scared. If I weren't expressionless, I would have shown it. But I kept my emotionless façade up. I could tell I was nearly there, I was nearly where Voldemort was. Even though, I knew he couldn't kill me, my heart started to race. He was the most feared wizard in all the world, the strongest and most merciless. He was truly evil, the definition of evil itself. I will need to be careful.

I emerged into a clearing, to see the devil in all his glory. Standing before me, was Voldemort. He held his head up hi in pure sadistic pride. I turned to me, his nose less face held a mischievous grin, pure hatred filled his eyes as he stared deep into my soul.

"Well hello there, lad." His words came out as hisses, "What re you doing here?" I saw him bring his wand up a little, he was going to try and kill me, but I do need to try.

"I came to talk, Voldemort."

Amusement filled his face, "Oh really, well too bad you'll be dead first. Avada Kedavra!"

I string of bright light came pouring out of his wand toward me, and I quickly deflected it with my own, though I was surprised by the force of his magic and was thrown back a little.

He frowned at my actions, "You are strong to be able to deflect my curse, what a shame. I thought I was going to be able to kill you."

My mask stayed up as he stopped the curse, "Like I said, I just want to talk."

"Really now, what would you want to talk to _me _about? Hm?"

"Harry Potter."

Those two single words brought a scowl to his face. I may be able to do this, I may fool him. But I already underestimated him once before. I looked down to my bloody side, the killing curse can't kill nations, but it does hurt.

**Ron POV**

A Quidditch match is about to start and I am super excited! I plan to try out for the team, and Harry being a captain can guarantee me being on the team! I can't wait!

I walked happily down the long corridors, going to the meet up area, when I saw the last person I really wanted to. There he was, Gilbert, broom in hand, "Oh, You are trying to make the team too?"

Ah no!

Then there was another boy next to him, Alfred? He also had a broom, "Dude! That's totally cool! We can all be on the quidditch team together! But of course, I'LL BE THE HERO!"

Ugh, how annoying.

**10 reviews please!**


	12. Battle

**Ok, So no one specifically said they want pairings, so I may not do them. Maybe just little flings of romance, but nothing permanent.**

**P.S. This broom part-I couldn't help myself make it super perverted for the right mind. Sorry, I am just a pervert.**

**Also! Romania, shall arrive-not yet, but he will.**

**ONTO DA STORY!**

Harry looked over the crowed trying out to get on the team. When his eyes landed on the exchange students, he couldn't hold back the look of disgust on his face. But, he could use their want to join the team to his advantage.

"Ok," Harry announced, "Let's s see how you all fly."

Ron got on his broom, (AU At first I said he got on his stick, then I re-thought that sentence, and changed it, broom makes much more sense anyway, I just space out.) He brought his _broom _off the ground and started flying around; he has been practicing a lot.

Then Prussia tried, he put the peace of wood between his legs, treating it with the upmost care, and then took off. But, never have riding a broom before, it slipped from between his legs and he fell to the hard ground below.

This caused everyone's favorite American to burst out laughing, "HAHAHA! WHAT A FAIL DUDE!"

Prussia's face turned red with embarrassment before he shot up and turned around getting in America's face, "YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE AWESOME ME? HUH?"

America smirked, "TOTALLY DUDE! WATCH ME!"

America shoved his broom roughly between his legs, (How else can I word this?!) and sat on it, he smirked and did a two finger salute to the albino then took off. He rushed into the air, before he lost all control and zig-zagged, he hung to the stick for dear life.

"HEEELP MEEE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as his broom tried to buck him off.

"Keseseses, THE AWESOME ME TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T DO BETTER!"

The rest of the team stared in amusement, snickering at the scene. Harry laughed lightly. One of the team members, with a little more sympathy that the rest, came up to Harry and poked his shoulder.

Harry turned to look at him with a confused face, egging him on to speak up.

"Should we help him?"

Harry looked back at the scene, and smiled, "Nah, he'll come down one way or another."

"Besides," Ron interrupted walking up to them, "This is bloody amusing."

No one could argue that. So, for the rest of practice they watched the Prussian and American fall off the brooms for over 2 hours. Then, with great surprise, America gained control.

America smiled widely and whooped with joy, "IN YOU FACE GILBERT! HAHAHA! I CAN DO IT!"

Harry nodded to Ron, who went to get a Bludger ball. Ron propelled it into the air, a wild smirk spread across his face. Let's see how good Alfred is with _that _on his tail.

Alfred, noticing the metal ball coming after him, screamed in terror, "WHAT THE HELL MAN! SO NOT COOL! GAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! THAT THING IS GOING TO FREAKIN KILL ME! HEEELP! THIS SUUUUUUUCKS!"

Gilbert burst into uncontrollable laughter, and Ron though maybe he deserved some punishment too, so he chucked the other Bludger at the Albino.

"SO UNAWESOME!" Gilbert shrieked running away from the death ball.

Ron smirked, "That's for kidnapping Hermione, ass."

He high fived Harry and they walked away with the rest of the quidditch team. And they decided, neither Gilbert nor Alfred made the quidditch team. Poor, poor, nations.

**With The Italies**

Italy flew through the air on his broom, it was so much fun!

"Veh~ Romano! This is so much fun!" Italy laughed flying through doing complex spirals and twirls.

Romano laughed, "It-a is Fratello! Told you it-a is fun!" He replied doing the same complex patterns. They have been flying on the brooms for a while, and frankly, they couldn't get enough of it.

Harry walked by the field with his team, and these two natural broom flyers caught his eyes.

"Bloody hell, their good!" Ron exclaimed looking at the brothers. Harry nodded, and then thought back to the… "incedent," he overheard. Harry shivered at the thought. But he had to admit, they were amazing. He looked at his team, and they all shared the same look.

They could always go for two more members.

But how is that week little Feli going to deal with such a tough sport?

Oh well, they are going to find out soon enough.

**With China- his POV**

I nodded my head thoughtfully. They did look fine, I'm sure Taiwan would like them. Maybe I should call her up, but these two are also so undisciplined, I wouldn't want that to rub off on her.

The two Weasley twins admired themselves in the mirror, they were trying on some of my Kimono's, Fred-I think- was wearing a long red one with a black dragon running up the back and golden trimmings. It was lower-cut, so it showed a bit of his chest too.

George wore a blue one that dragged on the ground; it had red roses blooming from the back and black trimmings.

"I say we look like sexy Chinese-English men." Fred stated.

"I must agree brother," George added.

"Wait! Chinese-English men don't make sense." I commented, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's only because you think too much," Fred said turning to me

"So I need to be dumb?"

"Exactly!" They cheered together. I face palmed, these westerners are so dumb. They smirked at me, "You know, you still haven't put on you Kimono."

I turned away from them and huffed, "No."

They snaked an arm around me, "Oh, come on."

"No."

They shared glances before shrugging, "We aren't asking."

I looked up at them…

Oh dear god.

"STOP IT! DAMMIT ARU!"

**Japan POV**

The library is so peaceful. It was nice and quiet, and I was able to read some good books. Why didn't England tell me he had such good books? Like that one about, who was he… Ah yes, Sherlock Holmes. He seems very smart and collected, why can't countries be like that. Speaking of countries, I haven't seen a lot of them for a while, like Germany. I wonder how he has been.

I chuckled to myself, "He is probabry taking care of Itary."

I walked into my room, and I was going to my closet to change my clothes when I heard ruckus in China's room. Curious, I walked up and pressed my ear to the door.

"No! STOP ARU!"

"Why?"

"STOPPIT!"  
Then, China said many curses and other terrible things in Chinese. Worried, I swung open the door.

…

A pair of twins were stripping China.

A blush covered my face and I slammed the door shut very quickly.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you. Prease ignore my interruption." I called back through the door.

"No! KIKU HELP ME, ARU!"

"I wourd prefer not to get invorved." I replied. I don't want that to happen to me.

"KIKU!"

I hesitated, before I turned around and walked off. I walked off and went back into my room, changing into my nighttime clothes, then I put on a pair of headphones-just in case, I stayed at France's house before, I would prefer that that doesn't happen again- and started playing my video games. I would help, but what if they tried to hug me? Or touch me in any type of way? I shivered, I am sorry China, but you are on your own."

**Back with China**

I ripped myself away from the twins.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

I huffed and looked in the mirror at myself, "I could have done it myself." I pouted.

I twins chuckled, and I turned to face the mirror, but I wasn't really looking at myself. I was thinking about how Japan ABANDONED ME! THAT TRAITOR! I huffed again.

"You two need to learn discipline."

The twins acted like I stabbed them through the heart, "That's so mean, mummy." George teased.

"You hurt us, mummy." Fred added.

The crossed my arms and glared at them. Jerks.

**I'm DONE! EARLY? YES! I GOT THIS PUT EARLY!**

**10 Reviews and I may be able to do another one before the weekend is over! Remember! 10 REVIEWS!**


	13. Romano, Poland, and a dash of death

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My uncle just got back from China (he lives there, in Hong Kong, teehee~) and I wanted to spend time with him before he had to go back. Also, I had 2 civics projects and a math test, so I was super busy, but now I updated!**

**OK, so I got that Chinese people may not wear kimono's, but I liked the scene and am way to lazy to change it so… China just borrowed Japan's… or in this world Chinese people do wear them. Whatever you want.**

**ANYWHO… TO DA STORY MADE UP OF SEPARATE STORY'S I DO NOT OWN!**

**Canada Pov**

Well, this sucks. The ONE time I actually wanted to be invisible I wasn't. Is the world against me?! It's just unfair! And now, now I can't be invisible, I'm a prisoner. That means someone is constantly watching me 24/7. That's right, I'm not fading away like I usually do! It's just unfair! Why can't this happen during world meetings? Or when I'm talking to my stupid brother? Seriously! Is it sad enemies of mine are giving me more attention then my brother, America?

I'm not sure.

But I am really nervous. They took Kumijari away from me and I don't know if he is hurt or not. Poor Kumijari… I swear I'll find you! I promise! And if any one were to lay a hand on you, they'll regret it! I don't know how, but they will!

Suddenly the doors to the room my cell was in burst open. There stood, in all his glory, Snape. He gave me a weary look before striding up to the cells of my prison; he crouched down to be able to stare me in the eye of my sitting position.

"Why were you spying on us?"

I stared back at him, "I wasn't," I whispered, " I had to pee."

Snape sighed and stood back up, he gave me a pitiful look before exiting the room.

And when Snape shows emotion, shits going down. Yay me.

**Romano POV**

Me and Fratello landed and two boys approached us. One had a weird lightning bolt… oh, so that's Harry Potter. He looks, young? No, immature? Just not how I imagined a heroic bastard to look. And the other one just looked like a f*cking stupid b*itch. Don't call me mean for saying that, it's true! I sighed and scowled at them, just leave me and Fratello alone you bastards!

"Hi, I'm harry." Harry said

"I f*cking know." I snarled

He looked taken back, but then continued, does this bastard not get the hint I want him to leave me the hell alone! Damn English people! I HATE THEM ALL!

"This is Ron," He pointed to the red head, "We want to know if you want to join the quidditch team."

Italy cocked his head to the side in a confused manner, "Quid-itch? What's-a that?"

Ron brought his hand up and rested it on his chin in thought, "Well, it's… it's a game with a bludger and…"  
I scoffed, "Anything with a think called a _bludger _must be damn lame." I said turning on my heels.

"See you damn bludger bastards later."

I said walking off. Really, that bastard is suppose to save England? We would have better luck with a chimp. Or Fratello. Though the chimp is probably smarter that Fratello, so… Damn monkeys, making my brother look dumb. Speaking of monkeys, where's that damn potato bastard? I haven't seem him in a while. And speaking of Bastards, where's Spain? Dammit! They better not have f*cking ditched me. If they did I will kill them. DAMMIT! Now I'm in a rotten mood, I wonder if they serve tomatoes here?

I continued walking down the hall, oblivious to the damn wizards behind me calling my name. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, DAMMIT!

**Poland POV**

That was like, scary! But don't woory! I saved the day! (lie) As soon as Russia came up with his big pipe, I was all like, 'I'll save you Lithuania!' (lie). And Lithuania was all like, 'my hero!' (lie.) And then I totally, like, used my awesome moves and scared Russia off, (lie) and he was all like, 'I'll get you one day, Poland, da.' (half lie). I feel like I'm like, a hero! Like of those DC comics, in like, America.

So, like. That's the truth. I saved Lithuania from Russia! (lie.) And he is all like, uber thankful. I should go out saving people more often!

Anyway, currently I am like, running down the hall. Not like I'm running for my life or anything, just… gotta keep this body in shape! If it's not than I will no longer be sexy! And me not sexy it a total crime, dude! So I'm getting my workout.

"I'll get you, da." I heard from where I was running from.

So, ok. Maybe I over exaggerated me being a hero a teensy bit, but, like, no matter what, I am still sexy.

Wait, I know what will save me! A pony! But, like, where do I get a pony here? I know there's, like, a horse stable, but horses won't work! I need a pony!

I turned a sharp right and ducked into a classroom, doing a total swan dive behind a desk. Now all I need to do is wait for Russia to past and…

"And what are you doing here."

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Ok, so that girly scream, like, sooo wasn't me.

The person interrogating me cocked an eyebrow. But shrugged off the non-manly scream… which wasn't me. He sighed, now looking at him, he had blonde slick hair, and bad teeth. Ew.

"Who, like, are you?" I asked standing up.

"Draco Malfoy." He replied with a sneer. Totally uncool, dude. So after that, I like, huffed and turned around walking away. I totes don't want to get involved with that mean guy. I walked away. No, I _sauntered _gotta show that Malfoy dude how cool I am. I walked up some stairs than heard a thick Chinese accent yelling. Woohoo~ entertainment. I did always think the Asian family was way better than reality TV. So, I like, walked to the door and out my ear to it.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME TO THE HANDS OF THE WEASLEY TWINS, ARU! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP!? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU MORE!"

"I am sorry. I just didn't want to get incovred if I didn't have to. I arso don't rike any form of physical contact. They were very much physical."

"THAT STILL IS NO REASON TO NOT HELP! ARU!"

I snickered, poor Japan. But what type of "physical" thing were they, like, doing? Hehe~ I didn't know China swings that way! This is like, awesome gossip! I can't wait to tell Lithuania!

"There you are Poland. I will smash your head in now, da."

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Ok, who is doing that girly scream? Like, not me. I totally don't feel like being murdered today, so I like, ran away. And boy, my sexy body and I can run fast!

**Norway POV**

I spun around blocking the spell with my wand. I immediately went back to running. I hate to admit it, but I don't stand a chance against him.

My breaths were ragged and short. I crawled over to a tree and leaned against it, thankful to have gotten away, for now, at least.

You could say my meeting with Voldemort didn't go over well. Not well at all. The worst part is, he has only gotten stronger. So strong, I actually nearly thought I could have died. Of course, I couldn't have, the killing curse only knocks me out for a while, but I thought I could. I need back up. You could say the magic trio is getting back together, I'm calling Romania

"Avada Kedavra!"

I dove out of the way, just in the nick of time too. I looked back p and saw Voldemort leering over me. My expressionless mask faltered as he raised his wand up and pointed it at me. "Avada Kedavra."

All went black.

_**10 Reviews**_

**I'm done. Yay! So, people have been asking for no pairings, Hermione x Gilbert, Prucan, and other stuuf. I think I will just ****do whatever fits in the story best. So if I do something you do not like, please don't throw a tantrum. It's hard to make everyone happy.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
